Альфонсо Долиттл/Галерея
Открывающая тема Screen shot 2014-12-12 at 2.41.47 PM.png Screen shot 2014-12-12 at 1.71.30 PM.png Comic Con Preview Cast.png Screen shot 2014-12-12 at 1.72.30 PM.png Первый сезон Match Maker S1E3 Echo Creek Academy exterior.png S1E3 Alfonzo and Ferguson.png S1E3 Ferguson lifts up his shirt.png S1E3 Girl weirded out by Ferguson.png S1E3 Girl slaps Ferguson's face.png S1E3 Girl slaps Ferguson's stomach face.png S1E3 Girl walks off offended.png S1E3 Star and Marco in class.png S1E3 Star confused about the dock.png S1E3 Star comes up with an idea.png S1E3 Star proposes a deal with Skullnick.png S1E3 Star casting Man Magnet Love Storm.png S1E3 Students in surprise.png S1E3 Justin shouting "Star Butterfly rules!".png S1E3 Echo Academy students cheering.png S1E3 Star blasts Skullnick with magic again.png S1E3 Star and Marco caught in magic field.png S1E3 Star, Marco, and Skullnick vanish.png S1E3 Justin listens to Star's study.png S1E3 Miss Skullnick's empty seat.png S1E3 Justin again "Star Butterfly rules!".png S1E3 Students crowd around Star.png S1E3 Jackie "that is so rad, girl!".png S1E3 Star gives all the credit to Marco.png S1E3 Jackie impressed with Marco.png S1E3 Marco the center of attention.png S1E3 Skullnick falls through dimensional portal.png S1E3 Miss Skullnick "he dumped me".png S1E3 Miss Skullnick angry all over again.png S1E3 Star "welcome back, Skullzers".png S1E3 Students annoyed.png S1E3 Justin kicks Marco's seat.png S1E3 Star blowing fire out on Marco's head.png School Spirit S1E4 Audience.png S1E4 Heads Up!.png S1E4 Star about to hit the ball.png S1E4 Star hits the ball.png S1E4 Marco "when aren't you excited?".png S1E4 Star shushes Marco.png S1E4 Star Butterfly super-excited.png S1E4 They carry their babies on their backs!.png S1E4 She's talking about our football team.png S1E4 We're going up against the Warriors.png S1E4 Alfonzo talking about the Warriors.png S1E4 Star Butterfly "that's terrible!".png S1E4 Marco "you could join the Spirit Committee".png S1E4 Marco "where's the real possum?".png S1E4 Marco Diaz "those jerks!".png S1E4 Alfonzo "the real possum wasn't playing possum".png S1E4 Awesome Opossum cheering.png S1E4 Awesome Opossum revealed to be Ferguson.png S1E4 Marco Diaz "that's Ferguson!".png S1E4 Marco makes a realization.png S1E4 Marco determined to protect Ferguson.png S1E4 Alfonzo pushing Ferguson.png S1E4 Marco, Ferguson, and Alfonzo outside the school.png S1E4 Marco gives Ferguson stranger danger whistle.png S1E4 Ferguson just wanted to pick up ladies.png S1E4 Marco forces whistle on Ferguson.png S1E4 Marco struggles with Ferguson.png S1E4 Marco and friends in Marco's bedroom.png S1E4 Ferguson wishes he had a prehensile tail.png S1E4 Ferguson whips his costume tail.png S1E4 Ferguson whips a can of soda.png S1E4 Marco, Ferguson, and Alfonzo shocked.png S1E4 Marco and friends by the bleachers.png S1E4 Marco shields Ferguson from little girl.png S1E4 Marco thinks Star is insane.png S1E4 star fury.png S1E4 Star maniacal laugh.png S1E4 Marco tells Alfonzo to watch Ferguson.png S1E4 Marco pulls Star aside.png S1E4 Warriors pick up Ferguson.png S1E4 Alfonzo watches as Ferguson is carried off.png Monster Arm S1E5 Echo Creek Academy cafeteria.png S1E5 Karate tournament dojo.png S1E5 Star's friends in the back row.png S1E5 Star shuffles to her seat.png S1E5 Star apologizes tiredly.png S1E5 I have very low standards.png S1E5 Star exhausted and cranky.png S1E5 Star and her friends surprised by Jeremy.png S1E5 Monster arm lashes at Marco.png S1E5 Star's friends call out to her.png S1E5 Ferguson shaking Star.png S1E5 Ferguson slapping Star's face.png S1E5 Ferguson offered a cup of water.png S1E5 Ferguson sips from cup of water.png S1E5 Ferguson "oh, right".png S1E5 Star casting magic from the back row.png Star using magic in the gymnasium.png S1E5 Magic beam misses yet again.png S1E5 Returnio Armius Normalrino rapid-fire.png S1E5 Star's friends scared.png S1E5 Star and friends watch in surprise.png S1E5 Star and friends run up to Marco.png S1E5 Star and friends watch Jeremy walk away.png S1E5 Ferguson calls Jeremy a turd.png Mewberty S1E11 Star crashes into tree.png Pixtopia S1E12 Marco 'another one'.png S1E12 Magic mirror calling anyone.png S1E12 Mirror about to pick up.png S1E12 Marco and Alfonzo laughing.png S1E12 Marco and Alfonzo whispering to Ferguson.png S1E12 Ferguson pointing at Marco and Alfonzo.png S1E12 Ferguson about to moon at the mirror.png S1E12 Marco, Ferguson, and Alfonzo laughing together.png S1E12 Alfonzo "making crank calls".png S1E12 Star getting warmed up.png S1E12 You have exceeded your minutes.png S1E12 Alfonzo and Ferguson surprised.png S1E12 Alfonzo and Ferguson beg Star to take them with her.png S1E12 We're going to portal land.png S1E12_Pixies_welcome_the_gang.png S1E12_They're_so_small.png S1E12 Star and company outside the Pixie Mirror Office.png S1E12_Marco_Diaz_came_into_this_world_Alone...Alone!.png S1E12 Alfonzo pulling Ferguson inside.png S1E12 Ferguson crashes into everyone else.png S1E12 Everyone lying on the floor.png S1E12 Marco asking Ferguson and Alfonzo to chip in.png S1E12 Alfonzo's penny and Ferguson's jawbreaker.png S1E12 Star 'did you forget to bring money'.png S1E12 Star 'like I did'.png S1E12 Marco reaching into his shoe.png S1E12 Marco holding money.png S1E12 Marco flipping a coin at the clerk.png S1E12 Clerk throwing money back.png S1E12 Everyone 'shard mine'.png S1E12 falling through hole in the floor.png S1E12 Star and Alfonzo land on Marco.png S1E12 Ferguson sliding down the ladder.png S1E12 Star 'wow Marco'.png S1E12 Marco looking at mine guardian.png S1E12 Star and friends forced into manual labor.png S1E12 Pixie taskmaster whips Star.png S1E12 Prisoners run away from pixie taskmaster.png S1E12 Prisoners in the shard mine.png S1E12 Star, Alfonzo and Marco mining.png S1E12 Alfonzo starts coughing.png S1E12 Alfonzo coughing pixie dust.png S1E12 Satyr 'a bad case of the pixie lung'.png S1E12 Marco saying to find a way out.png S1E12 Wizard 'there's no way out'.png S1E12 Star pointing at a mine cart.png S1E12 Star reaching out to Wizard and Satyr.png S1E12 Wizard and Satyr jump onto cart.png S1E12 Escapees rolling down track.png S1E12 Escapees travelling past shards.png S1E12 Escapees at the top of a hill.png S1E12 Escapees looking at tracks.png S1E12 Escapees noticing shard on the tracks.png S1E12 Escapees flipped out of cart.png S1E12 Escapees being tailed by guards.png S1E12 Escapees looking across at pixie taskmaster.png S1E12 Pixie taskmaster told to watch where he's going.png S1E12 Pixie taskmaster and guards go downhill.png S1E12 Escapees entering Empress' castle.png S1E12 Guards pull swords on escapees.png S1E12 Guard pulls a chainsaw on the escapees.png S1E12 Alfonzo hugging Ferguson.png S1E12 Ferguson 'you're just in time for my wedding!'.png S1E12 Castle transformed into a cathedral.png S1E12 Star, Marco and Alfonzo watch the wedding.png S1E12 Guards charge at Star, Marco and Alfonzo.png S1E12 Alfonzo running from guards.png S1E12 Guards tackle Alfonzo.png S1E12 Marco picking guards off of Alfonzo.png S1E12 Pixie Empress and Alfonzo's wedding.png S1E12 Pixie Empress and Alfonzo kiss.png S1E12 Pixie Empress and Alfonzo holding hands.png S1E12 Alfonzo cheering.png S1E12 Alfonzo with a menacing grin.png Mewnipendance Day S1E20 The Sword Problem.png S1E20 The Crowd.png S1E20 Confusing Invitation.png S1E20 Not Convinced.png Interdimensional Field Trip S1E22 - stahp.png S1E22 - classroom whines.png S1E22 Echo Creek Academy students excited.jpg S1E22 Marco climbing down.png Второй сезон Mr. Candle Cares S2E3 Oskar and swim team member walk past Star and Marco.png S2E3 Star hopping into Mr. Candle's office.png S2E3 Marco waits outside Mr. Candle's office.png S2E3 Star comes out of Mr. Candle's office.png Red Belt S2E4 Marco's friends move on with their lives.png Starstruck S2E9 Overhead view of teens on soccer field.png S2E9 Mina Loveberry pretending to squish Hope.png Naysaya S2E26 Marco, Naysaya, and Jackie at the movies.png S2E26 Marco Diaz and Jackie looking scared.png S2E26 Jackie holds onto Marco's arm scared.png Mathmagic S2E32 Echo Creek Academy students bored in class.png S2E32 Francis sleeping in Miss Skullnick's class.png S2E32 School students bored; Jackie passes out.png S2E32 Miss Skullnick looking at laughing Star.png S2E32 Marco Diaz tells Star to stop messing around.png S2E32 Class students going 'ooh' toward Star.png S2E32 Classroom students look confused at Star.png S2E32 Star staring blankly at her fellow students.png S2E32 Star's classmates watch her write on the board.png S2E32 Marco Diaz's classmates looking at him.png S2E32 Marco Diaz hides his face in a textbook.png S2E32 Skullnick and classmates look back at Star.png S2E32 Skullnick hears Star talking out loud again.png S2E32 Skullnick hear Star's outburst again.png S2E32 Tom and Boo Fly appear in Star's class.png S2E32 Star Butterfly still refuses to solve for 'c'.png S2E32 Skullnick looking back at Star yet again.png S2E32 Marco and Miss Skullnick looking at Star.png S2E32 Miss Skullnick turns into a trash can.png S2E32 Classroom's back wall breaking away.png S2E32 Overhead view of Star's classmates.png S2E32 Star's classmates drift into the void.png S2E32 Marco and classmates stare blankly at Star.png S2E32 Star Butterfly listening to Marco.png S2E32 Marco Diaz 'it's pretty complicated stuff'.png All Belts are Off S2E37 Echo Creek Dojo decorated with Jeremy's face.png S2E37 Dojo audience gasp at the Grandmaster.png S2E37 Marco Diaz bitterly applauding for Jeremy.png S2E37 Jeremy Birnbaum begins his demonstration.png S2E37 Marco Diaz getting even more frustrated.png S2E37 Marco Diaz reaching his frustration limit.png S2E37 Marco Diaz can't take it anymore.png S2E37 Dojo crowd hears Grandmaster snoring.png Collateral Damage S2E38 Alfonzo and Ferguson raise their hands.png S2E38 Echo Creek students and staff listen to Star.png Starcrushed S2E41 Alfonzo eating party food.png S2E41 Star Butterfly nervously greeting Marco.png S2E41 Star looks down at Marco from the stairs.png S2E41 Marco Diaz turns to look at Star Butterfly.png S2E41 Marco Diaz looking worried at Star Butterfly.png S2E41 Marco Diaz 'is everything okay?'.png S2E41 Marco and Star surrounded to their staring friends.png S2E41 Marco Diaz 'we got the entire summer'.png S2E41 Marco Diaz listening to Star Butterfly.png S2E41 Star Butterfly 'that makes this super weird'.png S2E41 Star Butterfly confesses her feelings to Marco.png S2E41 Marco and party guests in complete shock.png S2E41 Star Butterfly 'I didn't want to admit it'.png S2E41 Star Butterfly 'I thought if I just pretended'.png S2E41 Star Butterfly explains the situation to Marco.png S2E41 Star Butterfly tears up as Marco stammers.png S2E41 Star leaving in tears.png Третий сезон Sophomore Slump S3E13 Alfonzo playing a tabletop RPG.png S3E13 Ferguson O'durguson freaking out.png S3E13 Alfonzo 'I cast a healing spell!'.png S3E13 Ferguson and Alfonzo turn to Marco for help.png S3E13 Ferguson 'nothing in our surroundings!'.png S3E13 Alfonzo 'this isn't Mewni'.png S3E13 Janna Ordonia rolls the dice.png S3E13 Janna Ordonia 'you're free'.png S3E13 Ferguson 'this isn't Mewni!'.png S3E13 Janna 'destroy Toffee, save Mewni'.png S3E13 Ferguson getting mad at Marco.png S3E13 Marco Diaz's friends appear to see him off.png S3E13 Ferguson and Alfonzo apologizing to Marco.png S3E13 Marco apologizes to Ferguson and Alfonzo.png S3E13 Ferguson and Alfonzo forgiving Marco.png S3E13 Ferguson giving his lucky die to Marco.png S3E13 Marco Diaz thanking his friends.png S3E13 Marco Diaz opening a portal to Mewni.png S3E13 Marco Diaz saying goodbye to his friends.png S3E13 Marco's friends and family wave goodbye.png Постеры Ss evonfreeman.jpg Mew_evonfreeman.jpg Pix_evonfreeman.jpg Прочее Pixtopia promotional image.jpg Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи персонажей